love's price tag
by Victoria Gryffindor Peverell
Summary: the song is price tag by jessie j feat. B.O.B.  Well, I suck at summaries, so why don't you just go on and check it out?  Very sappy, just for the record.


_You ready ?_

Lily, James.

The most incredible couple that Hogwarts has ever seen.

Breaking of the unspoken rules of a Hogwarts couple tradition list, their weirdly-beginning relationship at the beginning rivalled that of Molly and Arthur's by the end of their scholarship.

Did they know it ?

_Seems like everybody's got a price_

_I wonder how we sleep at night_

_When the sale comes first and the truth comes second_

_Just stop for a minute and, smile !_

They didn't need to kiss. Oh, no. Lily had proved that- when she'd tested James to see if she was on safe ground with him. A simple « yes » to his repeated question, and, as, instead of kissing her and being stupid, he'd asked her permission to pick her up, to which she agreed, and then he'd twirled her around, for several sunlit days. The guttural, purely, gloriously happy laugh said it all.

They knew it.

_Why is eveybody so serious_

_Acting so damn, yeah, serious_

_Got the shades on your eyes and then the heels so high_

_that you can't even have a good, time !_

They didn't need all that money. Oh, no. They just needed the warmth of each other, _that_ particular person's smell, so much that they should have been intoxicated_but, no. The constant lifting of the heart, the flutters in their stomachs, as much when they said « I do » as when they were covered in blood and sweat and muck, knowing that both were alive, it never died.

They knew it.

_**Everybody look to their left !**_

_**Everybody look to their right !**_

_**Can you feel that, yeah,**_

_**We're paying with love tonight !**_

They were strong. They could face anything with the other half next to them, in their mind, in their head, in their life. It was the most simple, the purest love. It was not covered in any veil_like Lily on that fateful day_ it was just _there._

They knew it.

_**It's not about the money, money, money,**_

_**We don't need your money, money, money,**_

_**We just wanna make the world dance,**_

_**forget about the price tag**_

It's not that they were a normal couple_they weren't. They didn't need adrenaline when they constantly felt like they were flying, so high, oh, so high that the only thing they could see was that one person's eyes, right into their smile, their life, their soul_but they only saw a reflection of their own, because the best thing you can give to another is the most beautiful, amazing fragment of emotion in your life.

They knew it.

_**Ain't about the, uh, ch-chang ch-chang**_

_**Ain't about the, yeah, buh-bling buh-bling,**_

_**We just wanna make the world dance,**_

_**Forget about the price tag**_

Two normal wizards who fell in love. Lily Evans-Potter, James Potter, it seemed like another banal story. But it choked them, it killed them, it broke them, in the most beautiful way, and they didn't go against it. « I'm sinking, because of you-and don't get me wrong : i love it... » he told her, and she grinned : « You are so sappy, James. » « Marry me ? » « Sure. » It was amazing, obstructing, and wonderful.

They knew it.

_Okay..._

_We need to take it back in time,_

_When music made us all unite,_

_And it wasn't low blows and video shows,_

_Am I the only one gettin', tired ?_

_Why is everyone gettin' so obsessed ?_

_Money can't buy us happiness,_

_Can't we all slow down and enjoy right now_

_Guarantee you will be feeling all, right,_

« Dance with me ? » she turned to face him and grinned as he started lifting their hands over their heads and shaking them in rythm to a popular song. Any other guy could look absolutely ridiculous like that, she thought_but not him. He kept his eyes on her, thinking about how, boyish as her wide grin might be, it outlined her soft cheeks and made her eyes sparkle in that amazing way. They were blind to the other one's flaws, or they thought that they were all the more wonderful.

They knew it.

_**Everybody look to their left,**_

…

…

…

_Yeah, well keep the price tag,_

_And take the ca$h back,_

_Just give me six dream,(?)_

_And a half-stack (?)_

_You can keep the cars_

_And leave me the garage_

_And all I'll need is the, oh, keys and guitars,_

_And it's that, yeah, in thirty seconds I'm leavin' to mars,_

_Yeah we're leavin' the car,_

_Undefeatable as,_

_It's like this, man, you can't put a price on a life,_

_We do this for the love_

_If we fight in sacrifice every night_

_So we won't go stoppin' thou, nevar,_

_In the sea, I see the sound of defea'_

_So we won't keep everyone movin' their feet_

_So bring back the beat_

_And in everyone sing,_

_**It's not about the money, money, money...**_

« For the sake of love- and all those things that make us act the way we do, let's just pause a second and realise what a wonderfully loving world we live in. As much as some of you cringed when Lily shouted at Prongs once, let's hope to everyone that they find as great a powerful love as Lily and James' today, tonight, tomorrow, forever. »

Sirius, at James and Lily's wedding.

After all, « To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides. »

David Viscott

But that...

They knew it.

**sappiest story evvvvver! review, please?**


End file.
